Gentleman is 'Patient wolf'
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: General Claud told Lenalee that all man are wolf,including innocent Allen.For Lenalee that's impossible!But general Claud said Gentleman is patient wolf who patiently lure you with sweet words and you will let yourself eaten willingly.FIXED by xPrim,thx!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know what's gotten into me… to think of this kind of plot...M rated one too. I never even wrote M-rated FF for VK and never dreamed that I will ever write one for DGM, but I don't want to go crazy because this idea is stuck in my head!  
Actually this idea was for "Illusion of Existence" for one of the later chapters. But I think the character would turn out OOC, but then again…if I write it as comedy not angst it would be okay. Even though I really…doubt my ability in writing humor…sorry if it's not funny...I am horrible at it, it's long but you will not regret it(hopefully)...sorry if you do...**

**And thanks for xPrime for fix all mistake in this story, I am so grateful!**

**Enjoy the show (I mean story)!!!**

* * *

**Gentleman = 'Patient wolf?'**

**__****Chapter 1: Introduction to world of guys(?)**  


That afternoon was a peaceful one despite the ongoing war. It was a rare time for the female exorcists in the Order such as me, Miranda and General Cloud to spend some quality time together and chat about girly stuff. The three of us, as female exorcists, spent most of our time in the battlefield alongside our male comrades after all. But this time Miranda was nowhere to be seen in the lounge where we sat, she had a mission in Brazil and she would be back soon. So the only girls left were General Cloud and I, and we were chatting as we waited for Miranda. It was fun to chat with her, and as a female exorcist I can't help but admire her. She was sitting in a couch holding a glass of wine across the sofa where I was sitting with a book in hand –which was completely forgotten-.

"So Lenalee, what kind of guy is Allen?" Cloud asked as she sipped her wine, her eyes glancing at the younger exorcist.

"Allen-kun? Why do you ask, general?" I found it strange that she suddenly asked about Allen-kun; they didn't have much contact after all. Especially since he was under surveillance and was the busiest exorcist, he has double role as exorcist and musician after all. Central always gave him jobs all over the world so he can open more gates. Even I haven't seen him for 3 weeks.

"Well…I am just curious about what kind of apprentice…Cross has. Well, you know what I mean…"

"Yes…" I replied shortly, General Cloud's curiosity was normal. All the generals knew each other well, and if you think of Cross' personality... Well, I don't like to talk bad about other people, but General Cross… just look at what Allen-kun has been through as his apprentice… it's a miracle that he's still alive and sane even though he has some sort of Black aura sometimes when reminded of his scarring experiences with General Cross. I can imagine Allen-kun as an innocent child who loves his father but after he became General Cross's apprentice…well…who can imagine an innocent child being a professional gambler/cheater?

"He is not the quiet guy like Kanda who doesn't give a damn about women; It's not hard to imagine Kanda as a lone samurai wolf. His favorite quote is _'I don't need anyone in my life especially women'.  
_He's not the chirpy one like Lavi either, who will fool around with any girl as long as she's his 'type'. Let's forget about your brother…because there is a good chance he will stay single for a long time, or at least till he gets rid of his crazy sister complex. But he would be a nice guy if his crazy Komurin series didn't exist. The other guys from science department are…also the same, nice but weird…in a way… but maybe Reever is ok…"

Wow…General Cloud sure has a lot of experience when it comes to guys. And knowledge too, if you can count it as that. I can't believe she can actually list all the types of guys that existed in home, and quite accurately too!

"Ha ha ha…well you're right General…." I replied, since I had no idea what to say about her long list of guys.

"Oh my…I guess I was babbling too much, did I bore you?" She said as she gazed at me with her right eye, the one uncovered by her hair

"No, General, not at all. It's actually kinda interesting…" I wasn't sure what got into me to make me think this topic was an interesting one. Whatever the reason was, I enjoyed talking about it. It was like she was helping me explore other sides of the guys I know.

"Is that so? Well, back to my question…what kind of guy…is Allen Walker?"

"Erm…" Somehow I felt like she was interrogating me, and that made me a little nervous. "He is a gentleman…" I spoke the first thing that popped up in my head when I thought of my white-haired friend.

"Gentleman…Hmm…" General Cloud said in a mocking tone for some reason.

"He is kind…too kind, selfless, friendly, determined, loyal, serious, emotional but never outspoken, mature beyond his years even though he can be childish when arguing with Kanda." I knew him for less than a year, but when it came to his personality, his…feelings, somehow I can understand what's on his mind. Maybe because our personalities are similar?

"Men can be as childish as a whining 5 year old kid when they are fighting… but that is also some kind of bonding between them." I guess General Cloud is right, the frequency of Allen and Kanda's fights increased along with their friendship. But if I tell them, Allen and Kanda would refuse to acknowledge the fact that they are closer now.

"So Lenalee…Allen Walker is a gentleman?"

"Can't think of a better word to describe him…" I replied shortly.

"Anything else? I know you have more than that when it comes to that boy." I was fighting the heat creeping up to my face. That remark made my heart skip a couple of beats. The hidden meaning in General Cloud's statement made me feel that way, it was like she was telling me that I am obsessed with Allen-kun.

"It's not like that…General Cloud… We're just…"

"I understand, just friends…right? So…can we continue where we left off?" She said as she smiled mockingly, General Cloud was teasing me and enjoying it! What have I gotten myself into?

"Err… I have nothing to say anymore." Please, please, just switch topics. Miranda, please…come back soon! I need you!

"Oh…really? So basically Allen Walker is a gentleman, well Cross is the wild wolf type…so…"

"Wolf? Why wolf…" I asked, forgetting my earlier worries. I don't know how but the word sparked my interest again.

"The best way to describe the animalistic side of a man is as a wolf…" She said seductively.

"Hmph…" I stopped myself from bursting out laughing as I imagined all the guys I knew in my life with wolf ears and tail, especially Komui-nii, Kanda, Lavi, and the others. But Allen-kun…a wolf? No, maybe puppy ears and tail suit him better?

"No no no…young lady, don't think of it as something funny. Or think that a cute guy like Walker would be better described as a puppy instead!" She said as she waved her forefinger to emphasize her point. I stopped laughing. How come she was so close to the truth? Am I that obvious? I wasn't thinking of Allen as a puppy but…I did think about the puppy ears and tail.

"I wasn't thinking about that General Cloud! Really…" I was denying it even though I know my denial is going to be useless. She's reading me like an open book. God, this is so embarrassing.

"Is that so…okay…so Lenalee…let me tell you something about men, including 'gentlemen'…" She said, her tone laced with excitement and a mocking tone at the word 'gentlemen'. She was making me sweat all over.

"To make it short let me use the master and his apprentice as example, Cross Marian and Allen Walker." I gulped, this trivial topic was as important as a war in my mind now. And the glint in General Cloud's eye wasn't helping.

"Yes…"

"All guys are wolves, no exception…after they hit puberty…they are wolves! And for them…we are the delicious lamb…"

"Erm…" She made it sound like a woman was a man's meal…Is it me or is this topic getting odder and odder by the second.

"I believe that Allen Walker has already grown up from an innocent puppy into a wolf…" I had no comment about that since I had no idea at all. I was clueless to the point of frustration. "Cross like I said before is a '**_wild wolf'_** that loves to satisfy his desire with many lambs, he is smart and he lures the innocent lamb with all his might…using even his bad side as charm. If you know his past and all the debts and womanizing it's a bit challenging for him to lure you…at least for other women…well he's got no effect on me, he's just a stupid womanizer!" She said, and then her intense gaze pointed at me, her lips curving into a smirk which sent shivers down my body.

"And then…Allen Walker, a gentleman…what kind of wolf is he…hmm…?"

"General…I don't think Allen can be described as wolf or anything like that! He is too kind and pure, I never saw him acting like Lavi or General Cross!" As soon as my lips stopped moving, General Cloud smirked again and sipped her red wine.

"Well…of course **not**, we are talking about an English gentleman after all. I believe that Allen Walker always treats you like a princess, warm smile, polite speak…all the traits that make us unable to deny that he is kind…too kind."

"Soo, does that mean that a gentleman is a…_kind_ wolf" I knew it sounded a little lame, but that was my conclusion if General Cloud agrees with me. But to my great surprise she just burst out laughing till she was shaking to control it, it wasn't that funny right?

"Sorry Lenalee…but… for us, there is no such thing as a kind wolf. But…you can consider a gentleman's patience as kindness I guess…"

I blinked, "Patience…? Kind…?" I'm not sure how dumb I looked but I was sure that I'm confused as hell.

"A gentleman…has another title, **_'patient wolf'_**! That's what I wanted to tell you, Lenalee…It's important, especially for an inexperienced girl like you!" I was quiet, my brain was trying to digest the phrase 'patient wolf', and was failing miserably.

"Gentleman…the patient wolf would patiently and slowly lick their prey, until you're enchanted. You will be trapped…in other words fall in love like crazy…" She said, twirling her blonde hair.

"Wha…what?" I gasped, so…

"So the conclusion is…a gentleman is one of the most dangerous predators…patiently waiting for his prey to surrender…and willingly let themselves be eaten by him…"

"Eaten…?" I was wishing I had no clue about the meaning, half lying to myself that it meant the actual eating activities… it meant Allen-kun's most favorite activity next to saving people… it meant stuffing something into your mouth, something edible! I had to stuff my brain with all the possible denial to prevent that phrase from sinking into my mind and giving me crazy images that were making me...

"You know what I mean…Le-na-lee…" General Cloud whispered to my right ear, since when was she this close?! She distanced herself from me chuckling softly.

"I don't…" I knew my voice was trembling and my face as red as it could ever get and then some, so my denial was useless.

"No…you know…"

"I have no clue…"

"Whatever…at least I know, so Lenalee…I guess that boy really indulged you with his kindness, gentlemanly manner and sweet, innocent words? Does that mean it's okay with you to be eaten by him?" I was spacing out for the last three lines but now I was wide awake. But, surely Allen-kun had no hidden intentions, right?

"General Cloud…Allen is younger than me, he even told me that 'I was like a nee-san' So he'll probably never see it that way." Allen was the youngest of the exorcists before Timothy came, he still took care of me and sometimes I forgot that he's the only boy who was younger than me. Even though I'm only one year older, I can be his nee-san instead of lover.

"I thought Cross told me that boy was adopted, abandoned…so 15 years old is only a guess…but he is around that age. He maybe as old as you are, and it's not that weird for a man to love a woman older than him, it's just one year anyway…"

"I believe…" I heard that too, 25 December is not his birthday but the day he was adopted by Mana. Maybe his real age wasn't 15 but...still...

"He is not like that…right, but Lenalee…No matter how impossible it is for you to imagine that he has an animalistic side, he's still a guy…"

"But…but…"

"No buts young lady…in fact you're slowly falling for him…"

"What?" I had just cooled down in the last few minutes but now the heat came back to my face in a heartbeat and I could feel my face flushing like crazy. I stood unconsciously, breathing in short, ragged gasps . "No…I-I am not! R-Really…! We're just…friends!" I half shouted.

"Okay...then can you explain why you look redder than a tomato, and I can see smoke from your head...Lenalee, there is a limit for denial, especially if it's about your feelings. Your attachment to him is growing with each passing day..." She stopped but judging from her eyes, she had no intention to free me just yet.

"Maybe you have been dreaming about him? No…?" I can't deny that one, but it wasn't so much of a dream, more like a nightmare of the apocalypse. Suddenly General Cloud's forefinger was on my left cheek, and her smile kinda…evil????

"Imagine his hands cupping your face and giving you a passionate kiss?" Then the finger went lower and lower until it was at the base of my neck, dancing around making an O shape. "His tongue licking your neck gently…or maybe some wet kisses? And then…" I was frozen in place as those words slowly sank into my mind and I was trying to kick away all the wrong mental images that were bouncing around in my head.

"I know you can guess what that boy would do to your lower parts but… I can tell you if you…" At this point I was hoping to have some sanity left after this is all over and… please free me from this torture! The mental images are killing me! I can feel all the wrong reactions in my body because of that crazy image! Somebody….!!!

* * *

**Next Morning (Lenalee's room)**

I awoke in the morning at 6 AM as usual; I was one of the few early risers. It was a good habit and I was proud of it. Although all of that pride disappeared shortly after I left my room and I was cursing that good habit of mine as I ran into the last person I wanted to see after yesterday's… conversation. Yes, he happened to be another rare early riser just like me…unfortunately…he is…

"Hi! Ohayo, Lenalee…" Who happened to be in front of my door was Allen Walker. He must have been on the way to the cafeteria to inhale his Allen-sized breakfast. What caught my eyes was his training shirt. He said it was from the China branch. The design, for some unknown and cruel reason exposes his abs, and sometimes he wears it instead of the one from HQ which covers everything. Why did he have to wear it today? He just made my mind's gears work in the wrong direction again, and the memory of yesterday's conversation wasn't helping.

"Hm…Lenalee?" I snapped from my thoughts when I heard my name, and I realized that his face was inches from mine. I jerked back and slammed my head into the door behind me.

"Aww!" I rubbed my head, it looks like I stepped back with all my power. I felt so dizzy.

"Lenalee, are you okay?" Allen asked, his voice and face full of concern. It was so foolish of me believing General Cloud's theory would apply to every single man on earth. Allen-kun is Allen-kun, always a pure-hearted boy.

"Yes…I am fine, I was spacing out so…" Then I felt his hands cupping my face, he has done this before but…but…**_'Imagine his hands cupping your face and giving you a passionate kiss?'_** No! Forget what General Cloud said yesterday! He won't kiss me or anything!

"Really? You shouldn't be spacing out like that…" Then he brought his head to my neck, his hands rested in my shoulders. **_'His tongue licking your neck gently…or maybe some wet kisses? And then…' _**It can't be. He will not do anything! I could feel my face flushing and my breath hitched. It was what I said to myself but his breath on my neck and ear disagreed. "You hit the door quite hard…Lenalee, you sure you didn't hurt your back or your head?" He said and then he released my shoulders, looking straight to my eyes as usual. He only worried about me, but what I was thinking!?

"Sorry…" I apologized to the clueless boy in front of me, I turned my gaze down since I couldn't see his face.

"For what? Lenalee, you are so funny…" He chuckled softly, somehow it felt…angelic. "You didn't do anything wrong…"

"S-Sorry…I am just…"

"Sorry? Again? Lenalee…I don't know why you're apologizing to me but whatever the reason is…I will always forgive you!" **_ 'I guess that boy really indulged you with his kindness, gentlemanly manner and sweet, innocent words?'_**

"Uhm…thank you…"

"If you are okay, let's go to the cafeteria…Lenalee." He said as smiled, I really couldn't get General Cloud's words out of my head. I felt really guilty thinking that way about him.

"Okay…"

* * *

**Lenalee's Room 7 PM**

I sat on my bed, thinking of what happened this morning and yesterday. I couldn't blame General Cloud for messing with my mind, I just couldn't think of it as a joke. But my current self thinks otherwise… Allen-kun is surely a perfect gentleman, but that doesn't mean that he is a 'patient wolf' too! Well…his black side sure fits the wolf image… No! Let's just forget all the things that happened yesterday except that I owe Miranda for her amazing appearance…

**Flashback**

_"I know you can guess what that boy would do to your lower parts but… I can tell you if you……want! You need to know because there is a limit of patience even for a patient wolf like Allen Wal…" Before she could say more, Miranda entered the room in tears. Her sobs were loud and stole our attention._

**_"I am sorry!!! Did I interrupt your conversation? Sorry!!!"_**_ She yelled as her tears became a waterfall. Then she kneeled like a servant begging for punishment for her horrible sins._

_"No…Miranda…welcome back" Thanks God! And you too Miranda!!!_

**_"I deserve to die! I messed up again!!!"_**

_"Calm down Miranda…a mistake is not the end of the world!" General Cloud said, I was elated that her attention was finally directed at someone other than me._

**_"I accidentally broke Marie's earphone!!! I'm really…sorry!!!"_**_ Her sobs grew louder._

_"You should say that to Marie! Not us!" General Cloud said as she covered her ears._

**_"But…he said its okay! But he didn't look like he forgave me….!!!"_**

_"It's because your voice is too loud for him to hear without the earphone…" I felt sorry for Miranda but…Marrie surely suffered more…his ears were very sensitive._

**_End of flashback_**

Yesterday if it wasn't for Miranda… if General Cloud continued the conversation…I may have already lost my sanity when I saw Allen-kun. I have to stop thinking about wolves and gentlemen! Yes, like General Cloud said he spoiled me with his kindness, gentlemanly manner, and innocent sweet words. I always think of him as a precious comrade, part of my world just like all the people in Black Order. I know I can't deny he conquered more and more of my world, became a bigger part of it. But that doesn't mean he is someone that I would see in any other way. Then again, I spent seven years with Kanda, four years with Lavi, but I wasn't attached to them to the point of dreaming about them. There must be some kind of bond between us…

"What am I thinking!? I am not someone special for him!" As I said these words I felt like a needle had penetrated my heart.

Even if…General Cloud was right, he will not do anything to me. I am just a friend…partner in battle…nee-san…somehow the last title sounded worse than friend and partner.

I laid down on the mattress, gazing at my ceiling. My hands cupped my face, it felt cold unlike his warm hands. My right forefinger grazed my lips, the skin on my lips felt so soft…I wondered how it would feel when touched with someone else's? With Allen-kun's like General Cloud said?

'**_Imagine his hands cupping your face then give you a passionate kiss?'_**

I blushed at the image that came into my mind, but no longer condemned myself for imagining it. I can't help but wonder…

**_'His tongue licking your neck gently…or some wet kisses?_**

I ran my left hand down my face, shivered as my cold finger touched my warm neck. How it would feel if soft lips planted on my neck? My hand instinctively went south to my chest…before I could wonder about anything else I snapped myself back to reality.

"I am not someone special for him…he will never touch me that way…" I said to myself, it was right. In the past he hugged me because I needed it, to calm me down. He touched my face to see straight to my eyes, to wipe my tears. Held my hand gently to help me walk, he led me in a gentlemanly manner. All because he is kind…and because he is a '_gentleman'_

_'A gentleman…has another title, **'patient wolf'**!_

"Not that again…patient wolf?"

**Knock, Knock, Knock…**

I almost jumped as I was awakened from my musings, but the voice that I heard after that was what gave me a real shock.

"Lenalee…are you there? I have something to talk about with you…" The gentle voice said, I knew that voice.

**"A..A..Allen-kun?"**

**

* * *

**

**Congrats! For people who manage to read till the end!!! It's so long...this is the longest chapter I ever wrote so far...I am still thinking of next plot and when the lemon scene would be *evil grin* you waiting for that, right? I never wrote one but I will try my best...BTW the idea of Gentleman is patient wolf came from a book...its someone's quote...and that rang bell in my mind. Too bad my cousin forgot where she put that book so...I don't know the author of it.**

**For VK readers I believe you will think patient wolf fit Kaname better than Allen...yeah I agree but... I am still thinking of VK version of this story...**

**I will update my other story soon! I need to write other thing to get new idea for other story (weird habit)**

**Chapter 2 of "Illusion of existence": preview (if it can be called that) **"_Don't you think God made a wise...decision? To the point a hitsuji (sheep) went against his undeniable fate?" whose voice keep echoing on my mind, my left hand was trembling in excitement. As if resonated with something. (Allen)_

_"Allen! You will die if you meet your doppelganger! I am not lying! Really!" (Lavi)_

_"Allen-kun...can you explain why you're behaving strangely...and also...*cough* your hand was..." (Lenalee)  
"It's not on purpose! It was an accident! Sorry Lenalee!" (Allen...)_

**and I believe you wonder about what Lenalee said about Allen's hand LOL so let make this as a quiz till my next update around 2 weeks or 3 weeks later...about Allen's hand...perverted mind needed to answer correctly LOL ^0^**

**Please review because I need it for inspiration, for faster next chapter...flames are welcome as long as it doesn't mean to kill me...T_T**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter will have a tiny bit of M-rated action. There is, depending on how you look at it, some angst too... But not much. If you ask why it late, I change my mind so I rewrite all of it again! And because of that I hope all kids...if you below 18 get out please...my show is not suitable for you ^^  
And I have to thanks xPrime for editing and lemon boost XD  
Enjoy the show!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own D. Gray-Man if I did...Kanda and Allen will be faaaaaaaaar moooooore girlish than they did...**

**warning: OOCness and some lemon  
**

**Edited by xPrime

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Pleasure in panic**

'_What should I do?! What should I do!'_ Is the thought that dominated my mind the moment I heard that gentle voice. Pathetic really, the voice that always puts me at ease even in the worst situations in battlefield, is now sending me into a panic attack. I should calm down, okay…good girl…take a deep breath. Good…slow down that insane heartbeat…It's only Allen after all; he probably just wants a towel or something...asking for direction to his room...

...and the Earl may secretly be the Easter bunny.

"Okay, I can do this" I'm really starting to overdo it.

"Lenalee, are you okay?" I would've been a lot better if you hadn't decided to pay me a visit at this hour, Allen Walker! I almost jumped in panic again. It's a good thing I don't have my Dark Boots on. At my current panic levels, the new Dark Boots would react and take me halfway to the moon. Hey, that's not such a bad idea. I mean I'll be able to avoid Allen, maybe even meet Lavi's distant relatives (according to Kanda) But I'll also suffocate to death. What am I thinking?!

(note: Lenalee refers to Japanse fairytale where rabbits live in the moon with hammers to make mochi, I **guess **this is also why Kanda nicknamed Lavi as Baka Usagi)

"Yes…I'm o-okay! Everything is fine!" I half shouted, and to my utter horror my voice was trembling.

"Lenalee?" Oh crap! Allen surely noticed something wrong with my tone. Of all the times that he had to be sensitive, why now?! Why can't he stay clueless for a while? I quickly fixed my looks and straightened my clothes; my Chinese style shorts and shirt look horrible and wrinkled. Why do I care so much? I think I'm beginning to lose it.

"Co-coming" No! I mentally shouted. I haven't calmed down properly yet, but my body moved of its own accord. My hand opened the door for the musician waiting on the other side, and I pulled the corners of my mouth upwards in a horribly forced smile to conceal my nervousness. "Hi, Allen-kun, why are you here?" I said to my white-haired nakama, he wore a tight sleeveless turtleneck blue shirt and gray pants.

"Huh? I told you, I wanted to talk…" He said as my eyebrows shot up in confusion. Darn! He said that less than thirty seconds ago, when did I become this stupid? "Uhm…Lenalee?"

I realized I was spacing out in front of him, and his grey orbs were locked on my own violet ones. His bluish-gray eyes are really enchanting; for a long time I couldn't help but seize every opportunity to stare at them.

"You want to talk about what Allen-kun?" I said, regaining my calm at long last.

"Well…I think you know, Lenalee" Ha? What? Since when? Whenever he talks to me I find his eyes locked on mine. As if he was trying to pierce through them, and search for hints of sadness or grief. It was like a habit of his to always look for such emotions within me. "Can you tell me…why-"

"How rude of me! I forgot to let you in, come in Allen-kun!" I said as I stepped back, giving him enough space to enter my room.

"Err…" He had a look of utter confusion written all over his face, what did I do just now? My room wasn't the only place left in the Black Order for us to talk in, right? "Thanks…" he said uncertainly as he walked into my room. Oh crap! His gentlemanly behavior wouldn't let him refuse an offer from a lady, even though I am no lady. Lady…only a lady would be courted by a gentleman, right?

"Uhm, Lenalee…?" His voice startled me back to reality once again, how many times am I going to space out in front of him today?

"Yes…Allen-kun?"

"Are you alright? You looked troubled with something this morning" His voice was filled with concern, as he gazed at my eyes again.

"No, I wasn't"

"Really? From the way you're acting I can't agree with you Lenalee"

"Why not?" I pouted. Yes, I did. As much as I knew how childish it was to pout when talking to a younger nakama of yours, my thin string of patience was on the verge of breaking. I walked to my bed, ignoring his intense gaze.

Once I sat on my bed, he turned his gaze on me again, waiting for me to talk. I can swear the temperature in the room dropped more than a few degrees and I was fighting the urge to shiver.

I stared at my boring ceiling, and his eyes were darting around in frustration, clueless about the reason behind my strange behavior. "Why are you acting like this…?"

"Huh?" Why does he sound…hurt? I only hear that kind of pain in his voice when he talks to Akuma, he's usually never so outspoken with his pain. "A…Allen…kun?" In a flash, he was right in front of me, his face inches from mine. I backed away a little to put some distance between us. I don't want to get my mind all jumbled up again because of him repeating what happened this morning.

For some mysterious reason, with him so close to me the temperature was rising again fast. No kidding, I could feel the heat in waves going through my body. And perhaps it was just me, but all the private parts of my body were heating up even more than the rest of my body.

I realized I had my back against the wall now, so when he kept moved towards me I had nowhere to escape. I was practically cornered and my body refused to move, maybe the heat was making me dizzy, and I knew how stupid it was to be dizzy because of your own body's heat. I was arguing back and forth with myself in my own mind now. I must be going nuts.

_What does this guy want to do to me??_

_Allen-kun will not do anything to me, right? (My innocent, 'I believe in my friends' side)_

_NO! Go away perverted thoughts!!! (My corrupt, perverted side, recently awakened no thanks to General Cloud's 'talk')_

_Crap…why does my body feel numb? And what's with the butterflies in my stomach? (current state description)  
_

As Allen kept closing the distance between us, I desperately pushed my back against the wall harder, even though there was no more space left. My back slid down the wall, until I laid myself to the mattress. I felt relieved for a split-second for the increase in distance before I realized how stupid this move was as we were now in an even more awkward position with me laying down on the mattress and him on top of me. And my perverted body decided that this is a good time to act turned on and I can feel heat between my thighs.

I silently cursed, I don't know about my mind anymore, but I know that my body is eager for something… **impatiently **waiting for something. Something that can only come from the gentleman or patient wolf above me, and I was fighting down the blush creeping up at the thought.

"Lenalee" He cooed, I don't know what's on his mind. But his eyes haven't left mine from the moment he entered this room, and he was oblivious to the effect he was having on me.

Half of me was hoping against hope that all of this is just a dream. But the other half was silently praying for it to be real. His body hovered over mine, and it made me realize how small my body was compared to his. "Aaa…Allen-kun…what.."

"Are you hiding something from me?" He asked in a serious tone, and I just lay there looking as confused as ever.

"Huh?"

"Lenalee, answer me" He said, demanding an answer with his gaze. My 'huh' obviously wasn't the answer he wanted.

"No, I'm not" I kept my reply as short as possible; I trusted my voice to do nothing but crack and stutter.

"Lenalee, are you being honest now?" he asked, which only served to confuse me even more. What was that supposed to mean?

"Err…"

"Lenalee, answer me" Not again with that phrase.

"Did I ever lie to you?" I asked back, he wasn't the only one who had the right to ask questions here.

"No, you never did, does that mean that you are honest?"

"You can say so"

"Well then, did you see that nightmare again?" He asked. His intense glare now replaced by his usual gentle gaze. "Is that why you look worried and restless?"

"Nightmare?" I replied with another question, why did he mention that? It doesn't have anything to do with it. Is he acting clueless again?

"You told me about it that night. You were crying because of it…" He said, his tone reminded me of how he comforted me that night. For the first time since he came into my life, I showed how fragile I was to him. And I believe that he learned a lot, about my fragility and my world that night.

"You thought that I would disappear when I stepped into the shadow, and when I asked…" That was right, after that I desperately hugged him. I was scared beyond words, Scared that he would disappear, for he was Allen Walker, the one who wouldn't hesitate to do the thing that I despise the most, sacrifice. He would sacrifice himself for any akuma or human, for this world, and it terrified me.

"Why are you so scared that I'll disappear" He asked lightly, as if it was so trivial. And before he knew what hit him, I pushed him away. Our positions was reversed, my small body hovered over his this time.

"What did you say just now, Allen Walker?!" I shouted. I don't care if anyone accidentally walked by the corridor and heard me. Miranda and General Cloud were both off on missions, so they weren't in their rooms now, and thanks to Komui-nii, only women are allowed rooms close to mine.

"I asked why you're so scared that-" He's no longer the one asking questions, it was my turn. I leaned down until my face was mere inches from his; all I want is to glare at those bluish gray eyes.

"Is that wrong? Is that stupid?" I was trying to stop myself from crying. Yet tears pooled in my eyes, threatening to fall anytime. "You know…you always…always…looked like you would be taken away!"

"Taken away? Lenalee, you're worrying too much again!" he said, that was the same thing he said back then. Back then, however, I thought he was right, I was just too worried, but he really did disappear.

"No! I am not!" I shouted at his face, my nails dug into the mattress in anger, and he looked like he was trapped by me. "Yes, it was a nightmare, and that's just my imagination! But do you know what really makes me think that you will disappear? Do you have any idea why?!"

"Because I suddenly disappeared in China?" He answered flatly, uncertainly. He was clueless, confusion written all over of his face.

"No, not just that" How clueless can he be? He can understand the pain of souls trapped in Akuma but he had no clue why I'm worried? "Do you know that in the battlefield, you always let yourself be taken away by Akuma. You jump to them with all your might to save them without thinking of yourself…of me. How do I know that you won't be taken away by those pitiful souls, or by your duty as exorcist, by this WAR?!" I could no longer hold back my tears, and they fell onto his face.

"Lenalee, I'm sorry" How nostalgic, I though sarcastically. He did the same thing after I saved him, and stopped him from killing himself.

"Don't be, I was being selfish here…"

"Selfish?"

"For not wanting to give up anyone to this cause, not Nii-san, or you" A moment later, I realized what I had just said meant something else. I never wanted anyone to die, I always wish for their happiness. But for the boy before me, what I wanted was… "Don't ever leave me. Don't let yourself get taken away from me…from my world." My tears kept falling as I spoke my selfish desire to him. I don't care how, I just don't want him to leave me or get taken away from me. "Don't leave me" My tone was now desperate and low.

"I'm here" He said as he caressed my left cheek with his gloved hand, the words calmed me, or perhaps it was his voice. He sat up, and then leaned his back against the wall. I just stared at him, and his arms caged me in an embrace. "I never wanted to leave you Lenalee"

I sat on his lap, with his hands on my waist and hair. He treated me like a newborn, gentle and full of love and concern. I snuggled closer, buried my face to his chest, desperately seeking for more of his warmth. "You never wanted to? But that doesn't mean you never will." Why was I acting this protective, almost like Nii-san's sister-complex when it comes to this boy? As if I want him all for myself, I don't want to share him, not even for this cause, or for saving the souls of the Akuma. But…

"I'm sorry…all I can promise you is that I will always be by your side as long as I can. And…as long as you allow me to be" He said softly, almost a whisper.

"If you could just see how selfless you are, Allen-kun. It's a shame I can't be like you" I replied, my face didn't leave its warm confines in his chest. I really loved the warmth that his muscular body emitted, and of course I can't show him how red my face is. "I am a selfish human, a selfish girl…that **wants to** and always **will** be by your side, even if you don't allow me to. One more parasite besides your innocence would be so annoying…"

He chuckled at the sarcastic comment. "How lucky I am if you become my parasite" He said, still chuckling lightly. "Well then…since you wanted to be my parasite, how about you sleep and I become your bed?"

"What?" Honestly. Does he think I was joking?

'_A gentleman has another title…patient wolf!'_

I don't know if that applies to Allen Walker or not, but dense wolf definitely fits him. W-wait…he wanted to become my what?

"Can you say that again?"

"Which one?" he said as he tilted his head in an adorable gesture.

"You wanted to be my…what?" I replied coldly.

"Your bed" He replied calmly, as if there was nothing wrong with the statement. If it was Lavi who said that, there was no way it would've meant the actual meaning where the girl slept on the guy as the mattress. But if we talk about Allen, maybe it meant that…"Maybe your pillow?" He giggled a bit. "I will stay here till you asleep or…as long as you don't mind me being here."

"I'm the one who asked for you to accompany me Allen-kun, so you can stay" I don't know what to say anymore, all I want now is sleep. I'm tired beyond words and knowing that he's staying and not leaving put me at ease. Forget how wrong our position is, I sat on his lap and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Lenalee" That was the last thing I heard before sleep conquered me.

**Tomorrow morning (5AM)**

The first thing I want to know every time I wake up is '_What time is it now?' _or _'Is this day going to be peaceful or full of war?' _But not today. I'm awake earlier than usual I guess. The sky is still dark, with a hint of dawn on the horizon. The thing I want to know is why I feel something on my…

'**Thigh?' **I silently screamed. There was something warm moving up and down on my left thigh!

When I opened my eyes, I immediately looked for the source of that warmth. It was Allen Walker's hand, stated my mind calmly.

What? What is he doing? I was trying to deduce what was currently happening here. We're still in the same position from last night, the only exception being his hand wasn't on my waist anymore but moving up and down on my thigh in feather light caresses sending electric bolts of sensation throughout my body. And the most surprising thing is that his eyes are still shut. He was sleeping, oblivious of what he's doing to my body and mind with that hand. He murmured about cleaning something. Is he dreaming of his days working to pay General Cross's debts?

One thing was leading to another, my body was starting to feel like jelly and my muscles just won't listen. I bit my lower lip to suppress a moan as I felt wetness between my thighs, and my breath hitched each time he moved his hand upwards till it reached the hem of my shorts. Normally I would've kicked him or something, but since his hand was on my thigh I can't move it much. My legs are feeling weak because of the pleasure waves. Or maybe I'm just enjoying this?

I almost jumped and fell from his lap once I started to feel his hand moving up inside my shorts and stopping right beneath my underwear. I was feeling so helpless as I looked up to his face, this man has no idea that he's torturing me. Before I knew it I moved my face to his, ignoring how weak my legs were.

I was staring at his lips, pale red, looks so soft and perfect, they were parted a little. My curiosity was taking over me, and my tongue darted to lick the corner of his lips. The sweetness felt like a drug, lust almost took over my mind telling me to devour his lips right then and there. But instead of kissing him fully, I satisfied myself with the tip of his lips. My breath was coming short and ragged, almost forced.

It was so frustrating yet at the same time I was afraid I was going to beg for more. I don't want his hand to stop. If he woke up he would jerk away from me. But then when his hand made its way to my inner thigh beneath my shorts, I couldn't suppress my moan anymore. I moaned softly. It was startled, needy. I can feel a buzz between my thighs and I felt frustration. I brought my thighs a little closer and rubbed them together. I could feel the wetness between them and it made me feel hotter. I moaned again at the friction. This time it was harsher, and even needier. I had half a mind to guide his hand through my underwear to the wetness beneath it so that it can send more of these delicious sensations throughout my body. I quickly abandoned the idea when I saw that he woke up.

"Huh?"

To my disappointment, his eyes opened, I quickly shut my eyes again. Even if I can't see his face, I know he's looking at my red face. It must be chaotic in his mind seeing my sweaty face and ragged breathing. It was a very wrong picture to wake up to really. Me sitting on his lap, eyes closed and red-faced, and his right hand underneath my shorts, so close to my most private area. I almost moaned again, this time in disappointment, when I felt his hand slowly withdraw from my shorts. The silence told me he's frozen.

"Wha…wha-" He said in a very low whisper, he must be so confused and disbelieving. I was too. I don't know what to do. Should I open my eyes and say 'Ohayo' like an innocent girl who didn't notice anything? And I did…

"Ohayo…Allen-kun…" I said slowly the way half-awake people did, I covered my mouth and did a fake yawn. What I have become? A good liar, lovesick, lustful girl, obsessed over the younger boy before me?

"Uh….Lenalee I…"

"Thank you Allen-kun. Sorry to make you accompany me the whole night! Maybe I was just a bit stressed or something…" I cut off his sentence before he could say more. From what I know of him, he would probably confess what he had done and apologize for his sin.

"Err…you're welcome?" He replied in an unsure tone, and another good distraction came from his stomach. A familiar growl that indicated his need for a refill, and that was a good turn of events for me.

"Are you hungry Allen-kun?"

"I guess…" He said, flustered.

"Well then…" I kissed his cheek lightly, even though I was really tempted to kiss him full on the lips instead. "As thanks, I will cook something for you. Let's go to the cafeteria, Jerry's most likely not there yet."

"Le-Lenalee?" There was nothing more adorable than his blushing face right now. Maybe I was right he is more like a puppy than a wolf. "There is no need for you to…"

"But I want to!" I replied as I got off my bed, but before I could reach the door his hand held my shoulder firmly. I looked back, to be welcomed again by his intense gaze. My breath hitched once more as his face came closer to mine.

"Please" What? Is he begging for something now? "Can you please…do something for me?" His voice was husky, almost trembling.

"Yes, I'll cook for you now"

"It's not that…What I wanted you to do is" My breath hitched again and my heart was beating like crazy. Not because I was afraid but because I was being impatient. General Cloud was right after all. He was a patient wolf who has finally destroyed my own patience and self-control.

"Please don't tell Komui-san I was here since last night!" He said clapping his hands together, giving me the most adorable, vulnerable puppy dog pose I have seen.

"Huh?"

"He will kill me with an army of Komurins if he knew! Please…" As much as I hate to admit, I was disappointed, I could feel the lust from earlier hasn't left my system yet, in fact it has multiplied. But his puppy eyes made me forget my frustration. I swore I could almost see a cute pair of white puppy ears and a tail being wagged for sympathy.

"Okay" I replied shortly.

"Thank you Lenalee! You really are my hero. And sorry for making you have to save me from your brother so many times!" He said cheerfully, still in his puppy mode.

'You really make me lose my patience Allen-kun, patient wolf or not.' I silently thought. As for my title as his savior, 'I prefer to be your mistress instead just so you would stop messing with my patience –and body- like that'

As we walked to the cafeteria, I was silently planning to have a little talk with General Cloud. I really wanted to know…

'_**How to make a patient wolf lose his patience when he made me lose mine…'

* * *

**_

**Next chap: The most unpredictable, surprising, crazy reason ever to get a hickey**

**So...OMG xPrime thx! Actually my lemon is not as juicy as that you know. And about Lenalee...she is OOC no doubt! Because the real Lenalee would working on 'He is my nakama' problem first...and if I did that, this story would be so...slow. And Allen would be fainted when he know what he has done...  
And next chap would Be General Claud Q&A again LOL and I really love next topic**_**'How to make a patient wolf lose his patience when he made me lose mine…'  
**__**For some reason it's funny even though it can be referred as 'revenge declaration'? **_

_**And for next chap crazy experiment from science division will be involved (culprit) yeah...I know...not unusual to happen even in real manga, so maybe what would happen in next chap will make sense... **_

_**Reviews would be sooooooo appreciated, and for lemony scene I really hope some help. If you PM or write some on your review as suggestion, I will accept it (100%)  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**This is half of chapter 3, the rest would be done next month. It's not abandoned~ don't worry…**

**Well... just be patient Minna-sama~**

**

* * *

**

All this time I always think of myself as less eccentric and insane compared to my friends. I didn't invent Komurins, swinging Mugen around every time people gets on my nerve, prank people when I bored, eating food that ten times my sizes or anything along the line of extraordinary.

That was my opinion about myself till last night, what the hell happened last night? Was something wrong with me?

No…

Am I insane?

No, at least not in my opinion and I hope it's not 'not yet'

The only thing that made last night right was fact I was in love with certain white haired exorcist named Allen Walker. Younger boy who entered the Black Order since last year, it was only one year yet in felt like years. He was someone I felt so familiar with and unknown in the same time, sometimes I can read him like an open book and the other time I don't know what's going on his mind.

He was an enigma for everyone who know him…

Despite how much question mark about Allen Walker that make almost every single soul in Black Order curious, yes…everyone were having question hanging on their head about him. Among those who were curious about him off course Lavi and Bookman would be in the first place of the list, and somewhere on the list Kanda Yuu wasn't excluded.

The first time you saw the boy you would wonder what happened to his hair and how he got such weird shaped scar, some people think it was a tattoo. He was born with innocence, no exorcist on Bookman's record has innocence since he was born so he was a special case, his connection with the 14th, his fate as destroyer of time, all mystery surrounded him including bottomless stomach of his. Actually the last mystery is the most popular one much to my disbelief. How he can eat foods ten times his size without gaining more weight?

Man… how jealous I was in that aspect at him.

Never mind that since I had something bigger to concern of, it was about the door before me. The door that belonged to the only female general of Black Order, the only exorcist with monkey as her innocence. The door of General Claud Nyne.

"Open…no…yes…no?" I muttered to myself.

Either yes or no to open the door was more than its looks, call me crazy but no I am not, not yet… in my mind running away from this door and stay away from it forever means keeping my sanity intact as well as my purity. Open the door means the door of insanity would be opened, say goodbye to sweet little sister of Komui Lee who always be a good little girl and say hello to world of adult and love!

"It's now and never!" I stated as gulping nervously, my hand already itching to knock for thirty minutes now. "It's sane or insane…pure or love…" I said as gulping nervously, I can feel heat rose in my cheek for the last part. My trembling hand rose ready to knock and began the new world… or maybe not…

"Well… I can always return later right?" I told to myself as voice in the back of my head muttering 'coward'.

"Why return later… if you can now?" A seductive voice said in my ear, sending chilling sensation to my whole body. I confused of where was she came from, but then I reminded myself of how stupid that question was, since the room in front of me was hers.

"Uhm…" I still can't gather courage to turn around and face my general so I froze in my track, "Since when you were there, General Claud?" I asked lamely.

I can hear her chuckling softly in my ears muttering 'my…my…my…' softly, "Since you were pondering…about '_now or never'_ about knocking my door." She replied casually, "Oho…there is no need to blush that red Lenalee, you are so amusing to watch." She commented. "Next to Cross got knocked out cold because of alcohol overdose… "She added lamely.

I laughed nervously sweating cold sweat all over my face, I felt like I was going to die of embarrassment! Ah!!! If I was going to die then so be it, so turn around Lenalee Lee, good… and look at your mentor's face. "Hello General Klaud… I was wondering if…" I never finished the sentence as she opened her room and dragged me in, her face if anything was smug.

"You are _wondering_ if I can help you with little problem that involved certain white haired musician? Then don't worry my dear… I will not let you _wandering-around _to look for somebody else's advise…" She said with smug smile on her face which somewhat reminds me of our nemesis.

"I guess?" I replied timidly.

"Oho ho ho…" She laughed like witch, no offence here but she did laugh like one. Was she a bit weird today?

Then my eyes widened in realization, General Claud was a bit eccentric but the sanest one among our generals and yes… believe it or not Allen Walker is not completely wrong to think all of our generals were insane or just a bit or already in the path to insanity. But then again we had no right to judge since almost all exorcists have issues especially Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu. Back to topic what was wrong with General Klaud, her face was red and she didn't look straight and didn't she commented about watching General Cross knocked out cold because of alcohol was amusing? They were drinking together again! And for once General Claud was drunk too!

"Well… where we should start this Lenalee-chan~" She said in melodious way, yeah…melody of my doom.

BLAM…

Complete with epic sound of closed door.

"Oh…let's start from where we left yesterday~" General Claud said as dragging me to sit near her couch, and as I sat on velvety coach I knew I was…doomed…

Research Department

"Help!!!" Komui screamed as burst through the door in panic as the result the expensive mahogany door had extra decoration, which was a hole of Komui's silhouette.

Reever wearily rose in the middle of high pile of books and paperwork, Johnny followed afterward. "What is it now Komui? We are… stress, tired, sleepy, dying… and you scream help?! We are the one who suppose to scream help to certain chief that neglected his paperwork for the whole year!!!" Reever screamed in response, he had black ring around his eyes and looked haven't taking bath for at least days.

"I really need help! Catch those mosquitoes!!! Or they will bite you!!!" Komui whined as shook his second in command back and forth. "Please!!!"

Out of anger plus frustration Reever hit Komui's head as hard as he could and almost pummeled him to the ground if Johnny and another staff didn't hold him, "Another failure in your experiment?! We are so…in need of that in the time like this! Yeah, just kill us Komui!!!"

"Yeah!" Another frustrated staff chimed in, and almost all exhausted staff somehow found strength left on them to curse their chief, the said man off course sat in the corner as crying his eyes out.

Johnny sighed, "Sorry to interrupt you guys but… don't you think we should be concerned of what those mosquitoes would do? Especially… as in history of damage caused by our chief's invention is always…" Johny never had a chance to finish as all of their staff pinned Komui down to the floor and began their interrogation, on their genius mind this formula appeared again and again.

Komui's invention failed = destruction of our facilities = money plus extra paperwork = their DEATH

"What are those damn mosquitoes do Komui-san?!" A blonde haired researched asked as shook his chief back and forth.

"Ask his question in three second or I swear Komui… you will never live long enough to see Lenalee's wedding day!" Reever yelled furiously.

"Please don't! Those cute insects of mine… I **just** modify their DNA a bit so they can suck and inject hormones! Kind of messing around with it a bit…" He explained as tears streaming down his face like twin waterfalls.

"Just…" Johnny repeated.

"Just…?" echoed another staff.

"JUST, YOU SAID?" Reever yelled, somehow his exhaustion was forgotten. Rage does weird things to people. " Do you know hormone is a very… very dangerous thing if you mess it up even a bit?! Hell! If you do it right you can make a Hercules or... sex maniac!!! You are crazy!!!" He stomped in frustration and suddenly he flinched at realization, "Komui…why you make those insects?"

"Err…for fun?" Komui answered as grinned nervously.

Johnny cocked an eyebrow, "Chief…you didn't expect us as _your _subordinate to buy such explanation for creating a colony of hormone manipulator insects just for fun right? We made our way of career till here not with empty brain you know?!" Johny said in annoyed tone as tapping his forehead to emphasize his point.

"Well…" He trailed off.

Reever narrowed his eyes, "Is it something about Lenalee?" Komui gulped at his sister's name. "Ho… I get the picture already…" He stated wryly.

"Me too…" Johny chimed in as adjusted his glasses.

"So do I…" Muttered one of the scientists.

"We all do…" They said in chorus monotonously, and then they smiled at the sweating Komui. "**YOU IDIOT!!! HOW DARE YOU INTENT TO MESS WITH NATURE!!!"**

* * *

**Yes, I have not finished this chap yet! But I don't want to leave you guys ;_; **

**Btw… stories that I updated from Inuyasha and Digimon or VK are what already 80% done since last year but this one stopped because… not writer block because this story planned already till the end. I am not abandoning any story! **

**Ps: if you think that mosquito will bite Lenalee or Allen and then they become naughty, sorry NOT gonna happen! That plot already over-used already!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Talk and Komui's failure**

I didn't know what General Cloud had in store for me as she showed me a night gown, at first I expected something that damn sexy with fishnet or other transparent material. Not like I wanted to wear something like that, it was silky looking lavender night gown. Its neckline was V shaped with some frills on its straps, the gown was short but it was as short as my uniform.

"Night gown?" I asked the obvious.

General Claud grinned, it was unusual grin she had on her face, but then again… she was drunk. I pondered for a moment, is it alright to ask advice from her on this state? She turned the gown around so I can see its left side, to my horror the front and the back was connected by tiny string from armpit to waist.

"^$^#&%!&!"

Claud Nine grinned, "What kind of language is that Lenalee?"

I pointed at the night gown but the incoherent words were all I could blurt out, "$^$#$^!"

"Speak English please…" She said as twirling her blonde locks, "And Lenalee… gentleman like Allen would like a girl who make herself clear…" I blinked at her statement, and then she added. "In many ways…"

I blushed deep red at what she might imply, "Bu…bu but…"

"That's an improvement…" She noted mischievously, "At least I am understand what you said, do you want to say some thing along the line…" General trailed off, "But General Claud! That nightgown is too revealing! It's too daring for me to wear such sexy gown!" She sang-songed, imitating Lenalee's girlish squeal. All I could do was nodding frantically with red face, fortunately she sighed then out the nightgown down. "Okay… you know what I thought? One that look WOW from side glance have more impact." General Claud commented which made me blushed redder if it was possible. "Especially when you turn around like this!" She said as turning around like a ballet dancer, General Claud was really drunk this time. "Or maybe something from leather like S&M queen, hmm… quite unusual method to deal with a gentlemen but… unorthodox method always…"

Before she could go on with the psycho idea I cut her in, "General! Can you please give me… something normal?" I pleaded helplessly, "What a girl usually do?"

General Claud gave me a look, and then she whined like a little girl. "Eeeeeh? Come on Lenalee~ for a girl as special as you…" She was waving her hands frantically by now, looked more and more out of character. I swore I would never ever touch anything alcoholic. "Your first time should be speeeeecial! Memorable! His first feast on you would last the whole night and after that you won't be able to walk but sitting in a wheelchair for a week!"

"General Claud!" I yelled, my head was getting dizzy at her last sentences. "I just… want to confess first! A normal one without any sex!" I confessed pleadingly.

"Nah…" She pouted, "Lenalee… you know what? To secure your man… your gentleman within your grasp…" General Claud trailed off as drawing circle on her left palm. "You should give him unforgettable taste of you…" Oh God… just kill me already, I thought helplessly. "If not…"

I gulped, "If not?"

By now general Claud had her middle finger and forefinger running out of her left palm, "Shoo~ bye~ bye my little wolf…" She sang-songed mischievously. I gaped at her, "Lenalee… gentlemen like Allen might be hard to turn his eyes away from the girl he loves, however… as you know he is kind and genial to almost everybody to the point it's feel like the whole world is equally precious to him!" Then she pointed at me sharply, "You! As a girl, even if he does love you… well it would be hard to feel special with this kind of guy!" She explained loftily, in which I though she might has recover from her drunkenness a little. "That's why you have to claim him as yours alone! That not even the world could take him away from you!"

The last sentence hit me hard, wasn't that what had bugging me the most about Allen? That I was afraid he would disappear, taken away from me by this war and the world? "Uhm… what do you mean?"

She sighed tiredly, "Oh my dear Lenalee…" General Claud muttered as tracing my face gently with her long slender fingers, "Don't you see that boy always thinking it's completely fine if he died for the world? That for him… his life is all for salvation of this world?" She asked in whispery voice, "And you Lenalee if you can make him yours…"

I gulped, "If I can make him… become mine?" I repeated absentmindedly, and my heart was fluttering helplessly.

General Claud smirked, "He won't be as suicidal as before at the very least or better… he become aware that…" Her forefingers traced my jaw line, to my next and down to my heart, "He could no longer throwing his life away because he is yours, Lenalee… if you wish him to not disappear from your world… you… have to _claim_ Allen Walker." General Claud cupped my cheeks, her face inched closer to mine, "Until his body, mind and heart is full of you… that he will return from battlefield no matter what… _for _you~"

"Mine…" That's even though sounded so… sick of me for wanting to possess him so badly but in the other hand… maybe it was, no… it surely was what I wanted since long time ago.

* * *

**Research Lab**

"So this mosquitoes actually are robots" Komui explained haughtily as clearing his throat, "Off course because of my magnificent intelligence, I was capable of making this robot to have the same size as real mosquito, and off course act and fly like one!"

Reever was seething in rage as he listened Komui's explanation which already wasting his precious fifteen minutes, not to mention Lenalee was nowhere to be seen therefore their precious black elixir had not been delivered to nourish their tired body and mind. "Komui… stop yapping about your stupidity! I seriously cannot see what might this stupid project can be any use for our exorcists nor fighting Akuma! And from how much you boast how alike you stupid insects with the real one just saying it's a BAD news for us!"

Komui pouted, "BUT! It's a great invention! Next only to my Komurin!"

"Which is the more reason for us to destroy it to pieces!" He roared.

The exorcists were staring at heated argument before them, Allen was wondering how worse this would be, because the last time Komui's invention wreck havoc all of their members became zombies. Lavi was thinking the same but he also though it might be hilarious if someone was infected, preferably Yuu. Bookman was thinking to run because he though he had enough when zombies fiasco occurred. Marie was hoping it would not be worse than last time; Miranda and Krory were thinking of doing their best because before they were completely useless and the source of problem. Kanda was scowling and thinking of chopping Komui to pieces once this fiasco ended, this incident proved they might be very well better of without Komui. General Cross was still out cold in his room, Tiedoll and Socaro as usual didn't care as they was spending their afternoon in their luxurious bathroom.

"Anyway…" Reever trailed off, "Let's move on guys!" He yelled.

* * *

**Claud Nine's Room**

"So Lenalee think about it…" General Claud said as led me to her door.

I nodded numbly, "Yes General…" I blinked when she opened the door there was a mosquito flew inside, and faster before I could notice landed on my neck. But much to my shock General Claud slapped my neck that I yelped in pain, "Ouch!"

General Claud looked at flattened mosquito on her palm, "Che… nasty bug…"

"ARGH!"

Much to our shock when we looked to our side Allen was near in the corridor outside General's room, pointing at us in horror. I blushed deep red, "Allen-kun?"

"It… it bit you!" He stammered in panic.

We looked at him as if he had grown another head, "So? What's the big deal? It's just a tiny bug~" General Claud muttered nonchalantly.

"It's Komui's! Everyone in scientist department said it's poisonous and you will get sick if you get bitten!" He explained in panic then suddenly he held my shoulder firmly, his face inches from mine. "Are you alright Lenalee?" I off course blushed redder and my temperature rose, for the first time in my life I was grateful for my brother's invention.

General Claud smirked then said, "Oh… Lenalee looks like… she is having a fever! Allen bring her back to her room!"

My eyes widened at her suggestion, "But…" Allen stammered which almost disappointed me, "Shouldn't I bring her to infirmary instead?"

General Claud fortunately was as cunning as Cross Marian if not more, "There are finders who injured from recent mission there. So Walker who knows if this sickness is contagious?" She cooed.

Allen was too naïve therefore he swallowed that reason and before I knew it Allen picked me up in bridal style, "Al… Allen!" I yelped.

"Well… Walker I will leave her in your hand since, I think I should hand this to Reever~" She said as showed flattened mosquito on her palm.

Allen nodded and sprinted with top speed to my room.

* * *

**Lelalee's Room**

He laid me down gently on my bed, looked so worried about me checking my temperature with his gentle hand and I can't help but clung to his touch. "Lenalee I think your temperature is raising up!" He exclaimed in panic then began to look around, "Why General Claud didn't call Komui or Reever quickly?" He wondered out loud in panic.

"Allen…" I called, my voice husky with desire, "I feel so hot…" I admitted shyly, then an idea crossed my mind. "I think the poison that mosquito injected to my neck is spreading…"

I was so cruel, but then again if I didn't do this Allen would never ever did this for me. "What should I do Lenalee?" He asked in panic.

"Uhm…" I fidgeted shyly, "Could you… suck out the poison out of my neck?" I asked nervously, "You know… first aid if you get bitten by something poisonous." Thank you so much General Claud, if I never talk to you I would never ever come out with this.

Allen blushed deep red, stammering. "But… but that…"

"Please Allen?" I pleaded helplessly, "I think…I can't… it's so hot, my neck…"

"Hold on Lenalee…" He assured me, "You will be fine! I will do it!" And with that he hovered above me with his lips inched closer to my neck. Dear God… my heart felt like it's about to explode.

Allen's lips glued on my neck as he began to suck slowly, I can't help but moaned in pleasure startling him. Afraid he would stop I yelped, "Please don't stop Allen! I think... I feel better after..." He only could nod dumbly before once again closing his eyes shut tightly and continue his first aid.

* * *

**Research Lab**

"What?" Claud muttered dazedly, "So… that mosquito I crushed…"

Johny nodded as he adjusting his glasses, "Yes… it's just a normal mosquito…"

She shrugged, "Oh well… that's sounds good to me."

The afro scientist raised an eyebrow, "Well, by the way… who's got bitten by this bug?"

Claud smirked mischievously, "No one Johny… I just happened to catch this mosquito then I heard about this commotion so…"

"Oh…" The scientist can't help but wonder why General Claud was smirking like that, it as if she just won a lotree or something.

"Ho ho ho ho ho!"

And why she laughed like that?

Review Please~

* * *

**The lemon is the next XP Sorry for teasing you for a very looooooooooooong time! Please read other story of mine too!**

**Anyway... you can start to curse for late update in 1... 2...3...  
**


End file.
